Understory
by loly45
Summary: I wanted to please my little brother Frisk so I took him to MT. Ebott. Who would have thought that a single hangout would lead us into the underground where de monster were sealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter** **1**

 **Downfall**

"Frisk? Frisk! Frisk wait for me!" I cried.

"No! You have to catch me first!"Giggled Frisk.

I continue to pursue my little brother through the mountain. My name is Marie-Jeanne, or M-J, as my brother Frisk prefer to call me. I'm 18-year-old and he's 10. We are both orphans. Our parents died in a car accident. It's sad, but we can not do anything about it. But it's okay, it is this sort of thing that make you stronger.

Anyway, today I decided to please my sibling and take him to MT. Ebott. Yes, I know the legend related to this mountain and I know that there are already 6 people were missing in this place but you know what? I don't give a shit! Beside, I would always be there to protect Frisk. I manage to catch up with him and I bring him down to the ground.

"I got you!"I grinned.

I began tickling him.

"hahaha n-no! P-please s-stop hahaha t-that t-tickle haha!"He laughed.

I continue to tickle him a few minutes before finally stopping. We collapsed on the ground and we watched the sky.

"M-J?"Asked Frisk.

"Hmm?"

"Can you tell me the story again?"

I sit up.

"Again? This is the twentieth time I tell thee."

"Please big sis, tell me again!"He pleaded.

 ***They gave you a puppy look. It's hard to say no.**

I decided to gave in.

"Okay, I'll tell you. "

"Yay!"

I laugh seeing his reaction and I began the story.

"So long ago, two race ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. But one day, war broke out between the two races…"

"Why the war broke out?"Asked Frisk.

"I don't know Frisk"I answered "but anyway: After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. And the seal would be here: at the top of MT. Ebott. So many years later…the legends say that those who climb the mountain never return. The end."

"M-J, do you think all of this is true? There really monster in the underground?"

"I don't know…But you know what? I heard that one day, a monster appeared in the top of the mountain with a child in its arms."

"Really!?"

"I do not remember what happened after…but that ended badly."

Frisk stood up suddenly.

"Well, I'll go to the top of the mountain, I'll find the seal and I will be friends with the monsters! **"** He exclaimed.

His eyes are filled with DETERMINATION. He went straight ahead without waiting for me.

"Frisk, wait! *sigh* Ah little brother…such a determined child, as always."

I get up and I go join him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

 ***You recognize this cry: It's the cry of Frisk.**

My eyes widened. Without hesitation, I run towards the source of the cry.

"AAAAAH! HELP! SIS HELP ME!"

"HOLD ON FRISK I'M COMING" I yelled.

I run as fast as I can. I finally found Frisk, who is hanging on the edge of an abyss. I rushed to him and I hold out my hand.

"Take my hand! I'll get you out I promise!" I cried.

He nods and he took my hand. I pull him out of the abyss. Suddenly, my foot slipped over the edge and well both fell into the abyss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

During the fall, I get closer to Frisk and I squeeze him very hardly against me. If I am to die, I'll at least try to protect my little brother from the impact with my own body. I snuggled my face on the top of his head and I closed my eyes.

"Everything will be alright okay Frisk. Close you eyes and it will be over" I said as calmly as possible.

We cling to each other as if our life depended on it and waited for the final impact.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A not so friendly friend**

"M-J…M-J…...Please M-J wake up" Pleaded a voice.

I groaned and I open my eyes while sitting up slowly. Something suddenly slammed me into a hug.

"M-J! You're alive!" Exclaimed Frisk.

"Frisk…? FRISK!"

I hugged him very hardly in my arms. Tears rises to my eyes.

"Thank god you're okay! Wait…how come I'm still alive? The fall should have killed me!"

"It's the flowers who have cushioned our fall!" Frisk explained.

"Flowers…?"

I look down and see a bed of golden flowers. I look around and I see that we are in a cave. We must be inside de mountain…get up and take Frisk by the hand.

"Come on, we will try to find a way to go back to the surface" I said.

We continue to walk in the cave. After a dozen meters, we found a patch of green where there was another golden flower with…a face!? The flower looked at us and smiled.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower"

"Look big sis, it's a talking flower!" Exclaimed Frisk.

He approached Flowey.

"Hi Flowey! I'm Frisk, and this is my big sister M-J!" greeted my brother.

"Um…hi" I say, a little confused.

"Hmm…you two are you to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?" Asked Flowey.

"The UNDERGROUND? So the monsters are real?" I asked.

"Why of course you silly~" Replied Flowey.

He looked at me and saw my confused look.

"Golly! You must be so confused"

"Yeah…kind of"

"Someone ought to teach you how thing work around here! I guess little old me will have to do."

"Really!? Thanks Flowey" Said Frisk.

"No need to thank me. After all, we're _friend_ aren't we?"

I'm beginning to find Flowey a little suspicious…especially after he has put the emphasis on the word «friend» _this_ way. I don't know why but I have a bad feeling.

"Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, a heart appeared before me and Frisk. My heart is lime green while Frisk's heart is red. Under our hearts, there are statistics.

 **M-J LV 1 HP 20/20**

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 20/20**

" _It's like being an RPG game character_ " I thought

"See that heart? That is your SOUL. The very culmination of your beings!" Explained Flowey.

My soul huh? I took a glance at Frisk. I watch him try to touch is SOUL, but his soul moved along himself. I step to the left and my heart followed my movement. I step to the right and it followed my motion again. Funny.

"Your SOUL start off weak, but it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV" Continued the Flower.

"What LV…" Frisk Began

"What's LV stand for? Why LOVE of course!" Exclaimed Flowey.

Love? Weird…I thought LV would have meant level.

"You want some LOVE, don't you?"

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

He winked at us. I blushed. This phrase sound terribly wrong and dirty. I should never have watched hentai…it's sound even worse now.

"U-uh n-no need to do that F-Flowey" I stuttered nervously.

"Aw thank you Flowey! You're the best!" Frisk thanked.

Small white ball appeared around Flowey.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through…little white… _friendliness pellets_ "

Well…it is not hentai but I am convinced that these _friendliness pellets_ are NOT friendly at all. I already play RPG before and this is NOT how we increased level. It must be a trap. He threw the pellets in our direction.

"Ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

I dodge the pellets.

"Frisk do not touch these pellets!" I warned.

I took a glance at my brother…he is running straight towards the pellets! Frisk, you naive idiot! I rush to him.

"FRISK!" I yelled

I stood protectively in front of him before the _friendliness_ pellets touch him. When the bullets touched me, I felt a huge pain. I let out a cry of pain and I collapsed down on the floor.

 **M-J LV 1 HP 1/20**

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 20/20**

Frisk rushed to my side.

"BIG SIS! Are you okay?" He asked.

"YoU iDiOt!"

We turned our heads towards Flowey. He smiled sadistically at us with the creepiest face I have ever seen.

"In ThIs WoRld, It'S kIlLeD oR BE kIlLeD! WhY wOuLd ANYONE pAsS uP aN OpPoRtUnItY lIkE tHiS!?"

Flowey conjured other friendliness pellets and surrounded us with them.

"DIE" He yelled.

He laughed mischievously while the circle of pellets is slowly closing on us. I shielded Frisk with my body and wait for the final blow. But it never came...the bullets suddenly vanished. Flowey stopped laughing and took a confused look.

"WHAT!? What happ…"

He was then hit by a fireball, forcing him to retreat.

"Ha…! Serves you right…weed." I said weekly.

This is when a goat lady appeared in front of us.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youth…" she said.

She looked at me and she gasp.

"Oh dear! You're hurt! Here, take this, that is going to set you right again in an instant!"

She placed in front of me a piece of pie on a plate. Still shocked by my last meeting, I back away a little.

"Ah! Do not be afraid my children"

"How can we be sure that you will not kill us?" Asked Frisk

The lady laughed a bit.

"My child, if I wanted to kill you, we wouldn't be talking"

She's right. If she really wanted to kill us, we'd be dead right now. With Frisk's help, I managed to sit up and take the piece of pie.

 ***You ate de pie. All your HP are restored.**

I suddenly feel better, as if nothing had happened.

 **M-J LV 1 HP 20/20**

I got up.

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the RUINS. What are your names my children?" Asked Toriel.

"My name is Marie-Jeanne and this is my little brother Frisk" I said.

"They are lovely name" She complimented.

"Thanks Toriel" We said.

"You know; I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the first humans to come here in a long time.

She old out her hands.

"Come, I will guide you through the catacombs" She said.

Frisk looked at Toriel's hand and looked at me. I beckoned him that it's okay and that we can trust her. My brother took the hand of the monster and Toriel guided us to the catacombs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The ruins**

We arrived at the entrance of the ruins. The entrance is located in height and two staircases allow us to go there. Between the two stairs is a small spark. Me and Frisk approached the spark.

 ***(The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with DETERMINATION and KINDNESS.)**

 **SAVE RETURN RESET**

" _It's really like a video game_ " I thought.

We looked at each other, we nodded and we press SAVE

 ***File Saved**

We continued to follow Toriel and entered the ruins. We stop in a room with several press plate inside.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent ones" She said "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS"

She walked on the plate in a specific order before activating a switch. The door to the next room opened.

"The RUINS are full with puzzle'' She explained "Please adjust yourselves at the sight of them"

"Okay" We responded.

We continued to the next room.

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I labelled the one that you need to flip"

We advanced in the room. There are several switch on the walls, some of them are surrounded with arrows. Must be the ones that Toriel have labelled. We activate these switches and we accede to the next room. The goat lady made us face a…mannequin? At least I think it is? Oh well…

"As humans living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared to this situation"

Are we going to have to learn how to fight? Aw man… I don't want to hurt anyone! Even if this thing is just a mannequin. I don't like violence.

"However, worry not! The process is simple"

"Really?" I asked "How?"

"Well, when you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you're in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation" She explained "Here, practice talking to the dummy"

We take a step in front of the dummy and our souls appeared.

 ***you encountered the Dummy**

I look at my soul. In addition to the statistics, there are now 4 new options.

 **FIGHT ACT ITEMS MERCY**

I choose to ACT.

 **Dummy**

 **Check Talk**

I press Talk.

 ***You talk to the DUMMY**

"Uh…hello! I'm…"

"YAAAAAAAH!"

I see Frisk head straight on the mannequin with a stick. In a burst of determination, he attacked the Dummy…and failed miserably. His shot went just beside the Dummy, he stumbled and fell on the ground face first.

 ***Dummy is tires of your aimless shenanigan**

The Dummy flew away and disappeared. I burst out laughing while Toriel watch Frisk with a face completely stunned.

"…"

"…The next room await" She finally said after some minutes.

She disappeared in the next room. I still laugh and Frisk skulked seeing it.

"STOP LAUGHING!" He pouted.

I caught my breath.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. You missed your shot with such determination…that was hilarious!

"HEY!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry Frisk. Will you forgive your big sister?"

He hugged me.

"I forgive you big sis"

I hug him too. Then I took him by the hand.

"Come on, Toriel is waiting for us in the next room''

We joined the goat monster and we continued to advance in the ruins. Suddenly, my soul appeared and a monster frog appeared before me.

 ***Froggit attacks you.**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEMS MERCY**

I press ACT.

 **-Froggit**

 **Check Compliment insult**

Insult? That's rude…I decide to complimented Froggit.

"You're cute" I said.

 ***Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway.**

Toriel appeared and she glared at the frog. It lowered its head and ran away. We continued walking until we came to a bridge covered with metal peak. My eyes widened. How are we supposed to pass this!?

"This is the puzzle but…here, take my hands for a moment"

We took her hands and she guided us through the bridge. To my surprise, some peak retracts when stepped on. After crossing the bridge. Toriel turned to us.

"you have done excellently thus far my children" She said.

We smiled at her. She smiles back, but then frowned.

"However…I have a difficult request for you two"

"What…? What is it?" I asked, a little worried.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself" She answered "Forgive me for this"

And the she leaves. We stood here for a moment.

"Well…race you until we reach the bottom of the room?" I suggested.

Frisk grinned at me.

"You're on!"

"Ok so in 3…2…1…GO!"

We ran until we reach the other side of the room. In the end, it's my little brother who won. It's not that I let him win…I just remember how much I hated jogging. I slumped down on the floor, panting.

"Yay I win" Exclaimed happily Frisk.

"Yeah…*pant*…good job little bro…*pant*…I'm proud of you…*pant*"

Then Toriel appeared from behind column.

"Greetings my children"

"Toriel!" Exclaimed Frisk.

He ran to her and gave her a hug. She stroked his brown hair and then looked at me.

"Dear are you alright? You look exhausted'' Said Toriel.

"Me and M-J have raced to the end of the room and I win!" Explained the boy.

"Really? Aw, how cute"

I finally caught my breath and I get up.

"I never really leaved you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." Explained Toriel "Thank you for trusting me"

"Well…you're welcome" I said.

"However, there was an important reason for this exercise: to test your independence. Now if you excuse me, I must attend some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourselves"

" _Then why did you made us pass a test for testing our independence!?_ " I thought.

"Oh! I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone!"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a black cell phone. She gives it to me.

"If you had a need for anything, just call me"

She patted our head.

"Be good you two, alright?''

We nodded. She smiles and then, she leaves. We stay in the room for some minutes before Frisk began to get bored.

"M-J?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm bored"

"In this case, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go explore the RUINS? Please"

I sighed.

"Frisk, you know Toriel told us to stay here right?"

"Come on big sis! You're 18! Then there is no worry to have isn't?"

"Frisk…" I began

 ***They gave you the puppy look. It's hard to say no.**

Dammit not again! *Sigh* why this child has to be so cute…

"Fine, you win" I sighed.

"Yay! You're the best sister ever!"

He hugs me. I hugged him back. Then we proceed to go to the next room. That's when we received a call from Toriel.

"Hello? This his Toriel"

"Hi Toriel" I said.

"You have not left the room…have you?"

"Uh…no" I lied.

"Okay that's good. Because there are a few puzzles that I have yet to explain and it would be dangerous to try to solve them yourselves. Be good alright?"

"Sure"

She hung up. I look around and I notice that Frisk is no longer with me.

"Frisk? Frisk! Frisk where are you!" I called.

Another froggit appeared.

"Ribbit, Ribbit, excuse me human, I have some advice for you about battling monster" croaked the froggit.

"Really?"

"Ribbit, Ribbit, yeah. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeated them…They might not want to battle you anymore. And if a monster does not want to fight you, please…use some MERCY. Ribbit, Ribbit"

"I will. Thanks for the advice. Oh! By the way: have you seen another human by any chance?"

"Ribbit, Ribbit, go into the room behind me"

"Thank you Froggit"

I go into the room indicated by the froggit and I found Frisk in front of a bowl filled with candy.

"FRISK! How many times I told you to not leave like this without waiting for me!" I scolded.

"Look! There's a lot of candy in there! I even found one with your favorite flavor!"

He walked towards me and gave me a cherry candy. I put it in my ITEMS.

"Anyway, just not leave without me. We do not know what's here"

"okay"

We left the room and we continue to explore the RUINS. We found another spark and we take the opportunity to save again.

 ***(Playfully crinkling into the leaves fills you with DETERMINATION and KINDNESS)**

 ***File saved**

We passed several rooms, resolved puzzles and meet several monster. I remember the advice of the froggit and we spared all the monster we faced. Some of them even left gold coins to us! Toriel called us from time to time and asked us question like if we preferred cinnamon or butterscotch or if we had any allergy. After finding a new spark and save, we found ourselves in a new room. A cute ghost was lying on the ground, blocking the way.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (are they gone yet?) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ"

 ***(These ghost keeps saying Z out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.)**

 **Move it with force?**

 **Yes No**

We looked at each other.

"We move it?" Asked Frisk.

"I guess we have no choice" I said.

We move it with force. Our soul appeared and we entered a FIGHT.

 ***Here come Napstablook**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEMS MERCY**

So his name is Napstablook? Well…he is really cute. I look the cute ghost. His face displayed and expression of sadness. As if about to cry at any moment. It breaks my heart.

"Hey? Why do you look so sad? Come on smile!" I calmly said to him.

"…Sorry I really no feeling up to it right now. Sorry" He apologized.

He attacked us with his tears. Why he cries? I hate to see such a cute creature cry like that. Maybe if I ACT an certain way, I can cheer him up!

 **-Napstablook**

 **Check Flirt Threat Cheer**

I press cheer.

 ***You gave Napstablook a patient smile**

 ***Napstablook looks just a little bit better**

Yay it worked! Now it's Frisk turn. He decided to tell him a little joke.

"My sister is right you know? You should try to lift your _**Spirit**_ up!"

I laughed a little at the pun he did. Napstablook also laughs.

 ***Napstablook want to show you something**

"Let me try…" he said.

He wept again. But his tear went over his head to form a top hat.

"I called it «dapper blook». Do you like it…?"

"Sure!" Frisk replied.

"It's really cute, I love it" I replied.

"Oh gee…" Exclaimed the ghost.

The FIGHT ended and he look at us, smiling weakly.

"I usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around…but today I meet nice people…oh…I'm rambling again"

"Hey don't worry about that. I don't mind" I said.

"…I'll get out of your way" He said while disappearing.

"Wait…! Oh, he is already gone…" I sadly noticed.

My brother tugged at the sleeve of my shirt.

"Hmm? What it is Frisk?" I asked.

"Do you smell that?"

I sniff the air. A donut smell reaches my nostrils. We followed the smell and we found ourselves in a room with cobwebs and a sign. I read the sign.

 ***Spider bake sale**

 **All proceeds go to real spiders**

We approach one of the web. I deposit gold on the web.

"Two donut please"

Some spiders crawled down, take the money and gave me two spider donuts. Since I'm not really hungry right now, I put the first spider donut in my ITEMS and I give the second to Frisk. After this, we went on our way. We met more monster and solve more puzzle. During some of them, we found a red ribbon and a toy knife. I give the toy knife to my brother (since it's just a toy) and I tied the ribbon around my neck. We entered a room with a leafless tree.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would" Said a voice.

We came face to face with Toriel.

"How did you get here, my children?" She asked.

"Well you see…"

"Are you hurt?"

"Oh don't worry, we're fine"

She sighed.

"I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this…"

"Did you say surprise?"

"Err…well I supposed I can not hide it any longer. Come littles ones!"

"I'm not little'' I muttered.

We followed her and we saw a pretty little house. There is a spark beside it. We saved.

 ***(Seeing a such cute, tidy little house in the RUINS give you DETERMINATION and KINDNESS)**

 ***File saved**

We enter the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Home sweet home**

We go inside the house. There is a pie scent flowing through the air.

"Do you smell that?"

"Is that's what I think it is?" I playfully asked.

"Surprise! It's a butterscotch-cinnamon pie!" She exclaimed "I thought we might celebrate your arrival"

"It's so nice from you Toriel. It was not necessary" I said.

"Nonsense! I want you two to have a nice time living here"

"I will hold on a snail pie for tonight" She continued "Here, I have another surprise for you. Follow me"

We followed her. She led us to a door.

"Tada! A room of your own! There are two bed inside, I hope you will like it"

I hugged her.

"Thank you very much Toriel. It was really not necessary to give you all this trouble for us" I thanked her.

Frisk hugged her too.

"Yeah, thanks a lot mom" He thanked.

The goat monster blushed.

"Huh…? Did you just call me…«mom»? " She asked, taken by surprise.

"You are like a mother to us" Said Frisk "So I don't see what's wrong with calling you «mom»"

"Well…I suppose…would that make you happy…to call me «Mother»?"

"Of course it would!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Well then, call me whatever you like, you too Marie-Jeanne"

I sniff the air.

"Um…Is something burning?" I asked.

"Oh dear, the pie!" Toriel panicked.

She rushed towards the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home!" She yelled to us.

We laughed and then, we enter the room. The room is nothing special, it looks like a room like those on the surface: two bed, a wardrobe, a dresser, a toy box and a lamp.

"Hey Frisk, how about going to sleep?" I asked softly "It was a big day today…"

"Okay"

I tuck him in bed, like our mom used to. I kiss him on the forehead.

"Goodnight little brother"

I shut the light and I'll sleep in the second bed.

 _ **-Time skip next morning-**_

When I wake up, I find a piece of pie at the foot of my bed. There is also one at the foot of Frisk's bed. It's surely Toriel who brought them. I get up and I eat my slice of pie silently before going to wake up Frisk.

"It's time to wake up~" I hummed

 ***They do not want to wake up**

"Frisk, wake up…" I said a little more harshly.

 ***They still do not want to wake up**

 **Shook him awake?**

 **Yes No**

I smiled mischievously and I shake him until he wakes up.

"Wakey, wakey Frisky!"

He woke up completely panicked. When he saw that it was only me, he glared at me.

"Good morning~" I snickered.

"Why did you wake me up like that!?" He glared.

"Hey! You're the one who did not want to get up!" I protested.

I hold out the piece of pie left by Toriel.

"Here, Toriel gave us pie for breakfast. Come join me when you have finished eating"

I leave the room and I start looking for Toriel. I find her in the living room, reading a book. She raises her head and saw me.

"Oh! Good morning my child" She greeted me.

"Good morning Toriel" I greeted back.

"You know, I want you and your brother to know how glad I am to have people here. There are so many book I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I also prepared a curriculum for your education"

"A curriculum? Really?" I asked.

"I always wanted to become a teacher" She admitted.

"That's sweet. But I have already completed my education…however, I'm sure you could be teaching Frisk, since he's still in primary school"

"Anyway, I glad to have you two living here"

I smiled at her. That's when Frisk arrived.

"Hello Frisk, do you need anything my child?" She asked.

"No, nothing for now" He answered.

"Well, talk to me if you two need anything"

"Okay" We said.

We stayed a few days with Toriel. As she said, she showed us a lot of books, we hunted snail together, she taught me how to makes pies and she even teach Frisk! She has also made a loooot of jokes. Who know she loved puns? I love being with her, and Frisk love it too. It's like as if we have a family again.

Anyways. I was in the living room with Toriel and we were reading a book on 72 uses for a snail when Frisk appeared.

"Hello Frisk, did you want to hear about the book we were reading? It is called «72 Uses for Snails» How about it?" She asked my brother.

"Mom can I ask you a question?" He asked.

"What is it my child?"

"How we exit the RUINS?"

Toriel, frowned. She closed the book and she stood up.

"…I have something to do. Stay here"

And she leaves. I looked at Frisk.

"Frisk…" I scolded.

"What? I was just asking!" He protested. "Don't you want to explore the rest of the UNDERGROUND?"

"Well…yes, but…"

He took my hand.

"Come on let's follow her!"

We followed discreetly Toriel. We descended the stairs to the basement. There is a long corridor ahead. We walked a few meters before meeting Toriel again.

"You wish to know how to return «home», do you not?" She asked sadly

"…"

"Ahead of us lies the ends of the RUINS. A one way exits to the rest of the UNDERGROUND. I am going to destroy it"

"WHAT!? WHY!?" I exclaimed in shock.

She ignored my question.

"No one will be able to leave again. Now be good children and go upstairs"

She continued to walk and we continued to follow. She stopped again after twenty meters.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I seen it again and again: they come, they leave, they die"

She must surely speak about the 6 person who where missing. So they died…

"You naive children…if you leave the RUINS…They…ASGORE…will kill you"

"Who's Asgore?" Asked Frisk

She ignored the question again.

"I'm only protecting you two, do you understand?"

"Toriel…I understand and I know it must have been difficult to see all these people die, but please, don't do that" I said.

"…go to your room"

She continued to walk, we continued to follow. She stopped again.

"Please do not try to stop me. This is your final warnings"

She continued to walk, we continued to follow again. We finally stopped in front of the doors. Toriel was between us and the doors.

"You two want to leave so badly?"

We nodded.

"Humph…you are just like the others. There is only one solution to this"

"And what is it?" I asked.

"Prove yourselves…prove me that you are strong to survive"

Our souls appeared.

 ***Toriel blocks the way**

 **FIGHT ACT ITEMS MERCY**

Our eyes widened. She wants us to fight her!? She began to throw fireball at us. We tried to ACT and talk to her, but we couldn't think of any conversation topics. So we ended choosing the MERCY options.

 **-MERCY**

 **Flee Spare**

We start spamming the spare option

"Toriel we don't want to fight you!" I cried while dodging another fireball.

"What are you doing!?" She cried at us.

I tried to avoid her attacks as best as I can, but sometimes I was forced to get hit to protect Frisk. My HP tumbled slowly. But I continue to spare her.

 **M-J LV 1 HP 14/20**

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 18/20**

"Attack or run away" Yelled Toriel.

"We can't do that! We need to get outside the RUINS!" Cried Frisk!

We dodge another series of fireballs.

"What are you proving this way!? Fight me or leave!"

"We are not obligated to FIGHT you Toriel! We can ACT instead and talks. It's you who teach us that when we meet for the first time!" I yelled to her.

A fireball hit my shoulder. I cried in pain.

 **M-J LV 1 HP 10/20**

 **Frisk LV 1 HP 18/20**

But we still continue to spare Toriel.

"Stop it"

"No! YOU stop it! We will never fight you!" Shouted Frisk.

"Go away!"

We looked at her right in the eyes.

"Please mom…let us spare you" We pleaded.

Her eyes widened and then, they became filled with sorrow and regret. She stopped attacking us. I keep pressing the spare option. Frisk did the same thing.

"I know you want to go home, but…please…go upstairs now"

We shook our head and press spare.

"I promise I will take a good care of you two here"

I spared her again.

"I know we do not have much but…"

And again.

"We can have a good life here"

And again.

"Why are you making this so difficult?"

And again.

"Please, go upstairs"

And again.

"…"

And again.

"Ha ha…pathetic is not it?"

I stopped sparing and look at her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I cannot save even a single child"

I was about to say something but Frisk beat me to it. He run towards Toriel and he hug her.

"That's not true mom. If you really were pathetic, you would not have saved us from Flowey"

She hugged him back and she started to cry a little bit.

"Mom, we are very grateful to you for what you did to us, but we are young and there is so much to discover" I explained.

"You're right, you would be unhappy trapped down here, and the RUINS are very small once you get used to them. It would be not right for Frisk to grow up in a place like this. My expectations…my loneliness…my fear… for you, my children, I will put them aside.

"Thank you Mom" I said.

She let go of Frisk and stood up.

"If you two truly want to leave the RUINS, I will not stop you. However, when you leave…please do not come back. I hope you understand"

We made a last group hug.

"Goodbye my children" Said Toriel.

"Goodbye Mom" Frisk said sadly.

"Goodbye Mom, we will meet again, I promise" I said.

And she went away for the last time. We face the doors leading out of the RUINS. I look at my brother.

"Are you ready?"

He nodded and we opened the doors.


End file.
